Doggie kisses
by abunai x3
Summary: A retelling of the frog prince on a whole new level. When Kagome stumbles across a dog wandering in the park, she takes him home. One little kiss spins everything past ordinary. IxK


**A/N: Whew. It's been a long time. Feels good to be back on the old writing groove again. My brand spanking new story that I have been brooding about for quite some time. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter one**

**Canine comfort**

**--**

_A dog ye shall be and three days ye shall remain, _

_on the stroke of twelve when the moon shall_

_be complete. _

_Only a fair maiden's kiss will remedy ye._

_Thou art thy punishment for thy treachery._

_Men of thy Taiga line._

_--_

The soft trill of the phone sounded from the kitchen. Kagome stood from her seat sprinting out of the bedroom, managing to trip on a nearby cord before limping into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly.

"Kagome!" Kouga's familiar voice thrummed on the other line.

"Hey Kouga," She twined the phone cord between her fingers, as she leant against the smooth kitchen counter. "What's up?"

A sigh came from the other end. "Listen Kagome, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Her voice uncertain.

"Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Okay, How about the old ramen shop next near the park?" She suggested.

"Great, I'll be seeing you there."

"Okay, bye."

She frowned. What was so important that Kouga needed to talk to her about? She shook her head. She would find out soon enough.

After changing, she snatched her keys off the counter, and locked her apartment door behind her.

--

The small silver bells that hung from the door chimed softly as Kagome entered. It was a quaint establishment, run by a nice old lady which the people affectionately called Kaede-baba. A old wooden counter was set in the middle, and two separate rows of booths lined up on each of the opposite walls. The tasteful scent of beef flavored ramen wafted in the air.

Kagome sighed appreciatively hanging her deniem jacket on the coat rack that stood near the door.

"Smells great Kaede!" She exclaimed.

A woman emerged from the kitchens, chuckling. She stood five heads tall, her hair a dusky gray, and aged face creased into a smile.

"Nice to see you again Kagome dear."

She took her usual seat near the counter, "I'm waiting for Kouga."

"As usual. What are you two lovebirds up to these days?"

She threaded a hand through her silky tresses. "Nothing much really."

"A little lovers' spat?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing at all." She sighed. "He called me, and his voice seemed so urgent. He's been a little withdrawn lately. But nothing out of the ordinary. We still have our weekend movies, and our regular thursday outings. We've been getting along. I don't see anything that could of gone wrong."

The sound of the bells tinkled as Kouga entered through the door, hanging his coat on the rack.

"Kagome," He motioned to a nearby booth sliding into the opposite seat. She obliged hopping off the stool and sliding into the other end intertwining her hand with his. He gave a saddened sigh, placing his other hand on top of her own.

"Things are happening so fast, and I--I can't be with you anymore." He stroked her hand tenderly.

Her voice suddenly went hoarse. "Kouga? What-"

He took another breath. "I'm bethrothed to Ayame. And I'm getting married in a couple of months. My parents have already made the arrangements. They told me on Thursday. I--I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

Disbelief struck her like a slap in the face. Her body trembling with emotion, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Kouga untangled his hands, thumbing away her tears, and leaning over the table and enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen."

She remained silent through all of this, hurt tearing through her and ripping her heart in two.

The ascending ring of a cellphone echoed through the silence. Kouga broke away, sliding out of the booth, and fished through his coat pocket, pulling out a sleek silver flip phone.

"Hello?" Another sigh. "Alright. Alright. I'll be right there." He snuck a glance at Kagome. "Bye."

He pulled on his coat, slipping his cellphone back into his pocket. He walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome, I have to go. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you around. I'll be sure to send you an invitation. Goodbye Kagome." And Kouga disappeared out the door.

Kaede had watched the drama unfold silently, tinges of the sympathy panging for the young woman.

"Would you like some ramen Kagome?"

The girl shook her head, replying in a somber tone. "No thanks Kaede. I think I'll be heading out."

"Goodbye dear."

"Goodbye Keade."

Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, grabbed her jacket, and stepped out the door.

She wrapped the jacket tighter around her small form, pressing the crosswalk button rapidly. As soon the green light flickered she trekked across the street, wandering through the park entrance.

She collapsed into an empty bench, bursting into tears, not caring who heard her.

--

Inuyasha padded through the park sidewalks, hearing the empty click of his paws scratch against the concrete. His nose twitched in irritation, his tail wagging frantically. It was just his luck, he had a date with Kikyou and he absolutely forgot his monthly 'condition'. Of course, he had suddenly transformed while arguing with his elder brother, and was promptly kicked out, because of his brother's aversion to mutts as he bluntly put it.

So he had been wandering the park for atleast five hours, terrorizing pidgeons, civilians, and running rampant. It had to be around five since, he had transformed at the exact stroke of twelve and he had been counted a total of three hundred minutes, and forty two seconds. Well atleast that's what he thought he counted.

His snowy white ears, twitched picking up a foreign sound nearby. Curious, he nudged through the bushes, noticing a hunched figure on an empty bench. It was a woman, crying endlessly, her face buried in her hands, and her shoulders shaking immensely. He hated to see girls' cry.

He whimpered, scampering in front of the girl. He sat next to her feet, nudging her leg. She pulled her hands away from her face spotting the white haired dog. She patted the empty space next to her.

"How'd you get here?"

'What's the matter wench?' He woofed, climbing onto the bench next to her. She scratched the area between his ears.

"Well you see, my boyfriend broke up up with me. It turns out, he was betrothed." More tears trailed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, before rearing up and licking the tears clean off her cheeks.

'Don't cry wench.'

She giggled, his paper-sand tongue tickling her cheeks.

"Alright, alright. I won't cry anymore."

Satisfied, he backed down, woofing happily, tail wagging.

'There, all better.'

The next few moments, he spent listening to her ramble on about her boyfriend, and about how much she cared for him, and the details of what exactly happened that day.

The park clock nearby chimed, it was exactly six.

Kagome stood up, dusting off her jeans.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." She brushed a hand on Inuyasha's furry head, pausing to scratch at his ear.

"But where's--" She looked around for a moment. "You don't have a owner do you?"

Inuyasha gave another affirmative woof.

'Well, not exactly.'

"Would you like to stay with me for awhile?" She knelt down, blue eyes leveled with his amber ones.

Once more he woofed. 'It beats staying at old Kaede-baba's joint.'

She smiled. "Alright let's go, but first," She pointed to the twenty four hour market nearby. "I have to pick up a few stuff."

--

The door swung open, Inuyasha treading in first accompanied by Kagome carrying a bag of groceries. Kagome gave a sigh of relief, tossing her keys on the counter and unloading her purchases. After popping a bag of popcorn in the microwave and placing the ice cream and other perishables in the fridge, she ventured into her room to change. Inuyasha wandering around her living room, perplexed by the girl's simple lifestyle.

Minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom clad in a tanktop and pajama shorts decorated with little cats on them.

'Hey wench, your not that bad looking. You kind of remind me of someone.'

The microwave beeped, signaling that her popcorn was done.

She walked into the kitchen, reaching out and pulling a clean bowl out of the cabinet. She pushed microwave button, the door swinging open. Gingerly, she reached in and pulled out the steaming bag, shaking it before tearing it open and pouring a portion of the popcorn into the empty bowl.

Inuyasha bounced hyperactively, the smell of freshly buttered popcorn assaulting his senses. She entered minutes later, carrying a bowl of popcorn, a can of soda, and a bowl of water.

'Popcorn! Sweet wonderful popcorn!'

She gave a laugh, grabbing the remote on the couch, setting her items on the mini table, and the water next to her feet. Gratefully he lapped up the water. He hadn't had a decent drink all day, except for the nasty fountain water he was forced to consume earlier that day.

His eyes remained trained on the bowl of popcorn. Kagome, sensing his intention, took the bowl putting it out of his reach.

He whimpered. 'Please wench. Aww c'mon just one.'

She shook her finger chidingly. "You're going to get sick."

He gave another whimper setting his head on his paws, his tail going limp.

'Please, please, please, please? Pretty please? With little bite sized cherries on top?'

Her gaze softened, and she relented. "Alright. A little bit. If you get sick don't come whining to me about it."

'YES! Feh, not like I'm going to get sick anyway.'

He leapt on to the couch, tongue stuck out, and tailing wagging.

Kagome flicked on a chick flick, hearing Inuyasha's disappointed simpering.

"Alright," She huffed. "Just this once, we won't watch a romance."

He gave a joyful bark.

'I could get use to this!'

--

Soon the credits were rolling, and the vibrant closing theme played. The popcorn was eaten, the soda can empty, and the bowl of water forgotten.

Kagome flicked off the tv. "Well that was interesting."

Inuyasha gave a drowsy woof.

Kagome stood up, stretching her stiff limbs. She gave a yawn.

"I think it's time we retire eh?"

Kagome retreated to the bedroom, Inuyasha scampering after her.

She slipped under the sheets, the snowy white dog nestled beside her.

"Thanks, you've been such a sweetheart to me."

Gently, she planted soft kiss between his eyes causing him to blink.

His eyes widened, a cloud of smoke spreading throughout the room.

He could feel his limbs began to change, the fur disappear, and color began seeping back into his vision.

Kagome coughed helplessly, using her hand to fan away the affending smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, traces of the blanch colored dog gone, and a man had took his place.

A very naked man.

Kagome let out a ear piercing shriek, before her vision blackened, and she toppled back onto her pillow.

Inuyasha had only one word to describe the situation right about now.

'Shit.'

**A/N: -rubs eyes- Thanks for reading! R&R! A little confusing? Ask away! :)**


End file.
